Destined Hero and the Princess
by cornholio4
Summary: Sora managed to unlock the power of the Keyblade early and ended up in Agrabah; he ends up as a friend and guard to Princess Jasmine. They end up falling in love as Sora takes his first journey as a Key Bearer.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas and I decided to end it here by uploading the first chapter of this new story. I want to thank Orange Ratchet for help with this story who is also currently doing a Sora X Jasmine story I requested called Princess Protection. I recommend you go check it out.**

Young Sora had remembered when things got weird on the Destiny Islands where he had been raised; he had once again been in races with his best friend Riku. He hadn't won yet but he kept at it. They had come across this nice blue haired woman when they had been racing and had talked to him; she had Sora promise to help Riku if he ever fell into darkness.

Then when he and Riku were looking to the sky thinking about how all the worlds out there where connected; he ended up in this strange place. Then there was this circle and this voice talking to him saying his voice cut through the darkness and asked if he could stay with him in his hart. He had let him.

He had come back and felt weird like there was a force in his heart; a weird feeling inside of him which he tried to ignore. Life went back to normal for him and his friends; after they had welcomed a new orphan girl named Kairi who had been adopted by the village's mayor.

The feeling was kept inside of him as if it was a magical force and it stayed with him until then.

He was now 9 years old and was playing with his friends in the afternoon and he felt the force growing stronger; he asked for a timeout when they were playing with their wooden swords and they let him. He sat back down and felt it even growing stronger especially when the wooden sword began glowing in his hand.

He blinked when it saw it transformed into something... He didn't know what it was exactly; it had a handle like a sword of some sort but it was a giant key. This must be some sort of weird dream caused by an exotic dinner that his mother had made for him. That had to be it.

He thought about showing Riku and the others but first he wanted to be sure of what exact it was. The Key looked kind of cool and he wanted to know what it could do. Was this a magic weapon of some sort. "Yeah right, as if something like this could shoot fire..." Sora laughed out loud jokingly but then saw fire shoot out form it and hit a nearby plant.

He stopped himself from screaming and stomped it out with his foot; grateful that no one had noticed. Okay maybe this was a magical weapon or wand of some sort. But why was it a key? What does it open?

Wait there was a door that he and Riku could never open in that secret place. Maybe he could try it there. He then sneaked off to the secret place trying not to get noticed. He reached it and approached the door but then saw the key had disappeared. He let out a groan thinking he must have dropped it and was about to run back and see if he could find it before someone else picked it up.

He then saw it reappeared in his right mind once he thought of it to his shock; so it can disappear and reappear in his hands. That was neat.

He then used both hands to plunge the key right in the giant keyhole of the door and blinked with surprise and glee as he managed to turn it. He then excitedly open it thinking of how jealous Riku and the others will be once they find out that he had managed to open the door and see what was inside.

The door opened and he saw it was filled with light; nervous and excited at the same time he then stepped through.

He then saw he was now somewhere else; in a marketplace where there were people running away and were in Arabic clothing. Where was he?

He appeared in front of people who almost bumped into him and were looking at him with weird looks and scorn; "Sorry about that, I went through a door and ended up here." Sora told them apologetically and looked behind him and stood there when he saw no doorway to go back to.

Now how was he going to get back to the Islands and see his family and friends like...

Who were his friends again? He recalled having a mother but he couldn't remember what his friends looked like or their names. Did the door make him forget?

He looked up and saw what they were running from a giant dark monster.

He had long claws; ho mouth, tendrils coming from his head; small black wings and a giant heart shaped hole in the middle of his stomach. He had been attacking the stalls and before Sora could run away he reached for him with his claws.

Sora nervously held his key up to fight back only to saw the monster was hurt by it; so it can be used as a weapon. The claws went back down to grab or attack Sora but he managed to strike back. He had to admit despite how terrified he was feeling that this was cool.

He then saw several men trying to help a girl dressed in blue who looked a little older than him get away but she tripped. Then the monster went for her and Sora ran to where she was and shielded her from the monster. After a few more strikes; the monster got down and disappeared after some strikes to the head from Sora.

Then the people began looking at him in awe as he helped the girl up; the girl was then embraced by a short overweight man with a silver beard; white robes and turban with golden lining. "I thank you for saving my daughter young Key Bearer. You have the eternal gratitude of Agrabah and its Sultan." The man told Sora and the girl bowed before him and he nervously did the same.

So this man was the Sultan; the girl must be a princess and this place was called Agrabah. What was this about a Key Bearer? "Can I ask where your family is young man or your name?" The Sultan asked and Sora looked down.

"I'm Sora; my family is far away and I don't know if I can reach them..." Sora told them softly and they looked sympathetic with the girl pulling him into a hug which made him nervous.

"Sorry to hear about that but thanks for protecting me Sora; I'm Jasmine." The girl introduced herself and Sora smiled at her with a nod. Then some of the men gathering asked how the monster or the boy got into the palace in the first place.

"Palace? What do you mean palace?" Sora asked questioned looking around and there were weird and amused looks from around him. The Sultan dumbfounded asked if he truly didn't know where he was.

He had no idea what they were talking about but then only then noticed he felt no wind or anything; he looked up to the sky only to see there was a roof and no sky. His eyes widened as he then wondered if this was actually inside?

* * *

Down underneath the Agrabah palace walls was a lair filled with various machines and books; rushing into it was a man with a goatee and a black and red attire that consisted of robes; a cape and a turban. In his hands he held a golden staff with the top resembling that of a serpent's head with the eyes being that of 2 dark red gems. The man's name was Jafar; the Sultan's royal vizier and most trusted advisor even though he truly was far from loyal.

He had come from a line of nobles from another kingdom but due to the arrogance and incompetence of his family members; they lost all their fortune and prestige. He had been forced to grow up as a street rat thief to survive; his parents only living long enough to give him stories of the glory days of their family. He had worked his way up to a political position in Agrabah where he swore he would one day take over as Sultan. To this effect he began going on a hunt for magical artefacts to help him achieve his goals.

He then walked to the table where it layed a open book about darkness and the Heartless; he had found it a couple of days ago and was only now able to use a special symbol to summon a Darkside under his command. One of the most powerful and strongest of the Heartless; it was supposed to get rid of Jasmine during one of her stupid playtimes wasting palace space. She would be taken care of and he was counting of the Sultan dying of a broken heart so that he would take over as Sultan due to the lack of immediate heirs.

Instead some young Key Bearer turned up and took care of it, now he would have to go back to his previous plan of finding the second half of the Golden Scarab to find the Cave of Wonders. Now he would have to keep an eye on the boy since the Sultan told him that he was going to make him a guard for the Princess.

So now he might not be able to risk another direct attack against her. Then flew to his shoulder was of course the annoying red parrot Iago; he had once been a human ally in his days as a street rat. They had been hunting for magical artefacts and Iago was reckless in how he handled it causing its destruction and to transform him into a talking parrot.

"So did the big monster not work? I saw what happened and how bad is it when you were foiled by a brat with a giant key?" taunted Iago causing Jafar to glare at him harshly; Iago sticking by him as a parrot was much as a curse to him as it was to Iago.

"You should be careful when accessing the powers of Darkness; it could cause you to lose control and become a Heartless yourself. I left the book for you to give you a taste of the power that Darkness could yield." Said a voice and they turned to see entering through a portal was a most mysterious woman.

She had a staff of her own which was brown with a yellow orb; she had dark green skin and long black high collared robes with purple lining and a black headdress with horns. "If you did give the book to me then I offer my thanks but also demand you tell me who you are and what you know of the Darkness!" Jafar shouted pointing his staff to the woman with the gem eyes glowing right red.

The woman only smirked and replied "I know of the staff and it's powers; it works on the weak willed and have no effect on me. I suggest you put it away before I retaliate." Jafar felt cowed and stepped back and the staff's eyes stopped glowing. "For whom I am; I am known as the Dark Fairy but I prefer to call myself the Mistress of All Evil. You may refer to me as Maleficent and I have come here from my world to offer a proposition to you." The woman introduced herself and Jafar stroked his goatee before thinking it over.

"What could you offer me? The Darkside failed in the mission I gave it and I am on the path to discovering the Cave of Wonders and the Lamp inside; with the phenomenal cosmic powers of the genie inside I can take over as Sultan. What can you offer me that the Genie can't?" Jafar asked but Maleficent just smirked and laugh.

"You are after the powers of the universe and yet what you hope to achieve with it is the Sultanhood of a single kingdom? What I am offering you is your entire world to command as long as you answer to me. You would have great command over the Darkness and Heartless to allow you to take over this Kingdom yourself as well as help you find you're Lamp." Maleficent replied and Jafar looked intrigued. "The power of the Darkness is growing and in a few years we will have enough power and forces to strike back and control all the worlds; I am looking for a group of allies to help me spread the Darkness to all the worlds as well as search for the 7 Princesses of Light. Can I count on your support when that time comes?" Maleficent questioned and Jafar thinked it over and he gave a smirking nod.

"I will keep in touch with you but I suggest you keep an eye on the boy there. I saw what he did and a key Bearer could be a terrible loose end." Maleficent told him before leaving and Jafar thought about what this could mean. The power over the entire world was something he was interested so this could be in his best interest for now, as for the boy... He had an idea...

* * *

Jasmine had taken Sora to her room and was faced with a tiger to his shock and was a bit scared when he started growling at him. "It's okay Rajah, he saved me earlier." Jasmine told the tiger while stroking his fur and motioned for Sora to come closer. "This is Rajah, he is basically my only friend here in the palace." Jasmine told him and Sora asked if she doesn't have any friends with any kids in the Kingdom.

"Father doesn't want me outside the palace walls despite how much I want to see the world out there and get to know the people of Agrabah. It's why he set up a version of the Marketplace within the palace for me to explore with the servants serving as the people there. It's one of the only glimpses I have of the outside world..." Jasmine sighed and Sora looked at her sympathetically.

"Well I can be your friend if you want." Sora told her and she smiled; she then showed him a book talking about something called a Keyblade and the Bearers who call upon it from their hearts to fight darkness. How it was a legend and Sora realised that this means his key was called a Keyblade.

Soon came the Sultan and some guards and told Sora "Well Sora, sorry to say I don't know if we can find where you came from." The Sultan told Sora and he knew that this was a strong case; especially as he doubted this palace had a secret door for him to open. "However you are welcome to stay here as our guest and to look around; I can ask the guards to help show you how to fight and you are welcome to any books on magic we have lying around. You can act as a guard of sort to Jasmine if these monsters appear again." The Sultan told them and Jasmine sighed at the idea of having another guard looking over her shoulder; but was excited at having another friend to talk to.

Sora smiled and gave them the thanks and thought about making a best out of this situation.

**I maybe using elements from the remake as well as the animated series and A Twisted Tale: A Whole New World (strongly recommend the book for fans of Disney's Aladdin like me).**

**As learned from Wotso's video on Jasmine on YouTube: there was a children's book that involved the Sultan setting up a replication of the Marketplace in the palace for Jasmine to explore when she was younger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Sora had ended up in Agrabah and he was resting in his bed asleep. He was trying to remember in his dreams about what his family and friends back on the island looked and were liked. It was odd; he knew that he missed them greatly and yet couldn't remember much about them.

What kind of magic caused this?

He opened his eyes and shrieked as he awoke to Rajah's face as he gave his face a lick. It was pretty terrifying for the young boy and he saw that Jasmine was there calling Rajah over. "Sorry about that Sora; Rajah only wanted to help me wake you up. He is just too excited about having a new friend to play with." Jasmine told him apologetically clapping Rajah's fur as Sora glared as he wiped his face with the quilt of his bed.

Truth be told; Sora and Jasmine had no problem with starting their friendship as they played together around the Palace. Jasmine showed him around and where he can go.

Sora got up and Jasmine noticed a book on a table that was still open, "A book on the Key Bearers that I found and that they had fought in the Keyblade Wars over the light of the universe. They ended up wiping themselves out." Sora explained feeling a bit sad and Jasmine and Rajah didn't seem to like to hear the story either.

"Think I will prefer any of the other 1001 tales out there Sora that have much happier endings." Jasmine told him and Sora agreed; "Will see you at the dinner hall; bet I can beat you there." Jasmine told him in a taunting voice and raced out there with Sora struggling to reach the door before she was out.

He groaned; he remembered that he didn't win many races with his friends. That and wooden sword fights was all he could remember of his times with them. "Heard of the Keyblade Wars myself; fools fighting over what man was not supposed to possess. Just like Destane." said a voice and Sora saw that at the door was Jafar holding his staff.

"Sorry mister but who are you and what is Destane?" Sora asked as Jafar looked down at him.

"Where are my manners, forgive me as I have forgotten that we have yet to be formally introduced. I'm Jafar; the Sultan's most trusted advisor and I am what you call an expert in magic." Jafar introduced himself; "but as for whom Destane is... A most wicked sorcerer who has taken over the land of the Black Sands. He went to great lengths to break one of the three rules of magic; to never bring back the dead. He has acquired himself quite a zombie army." Jafar explained causing Sora to walk back in worry.

"Mr Jafar sir, if you are an expert in magic then do you think you can show me please?" Sora asked hopefully but Jafar shook his head regretfully.

"Sorry but the magic I know of are a bit too dangerous for you; when you are better prepared then I may show you a thing or two." Jafar told him and Sora thought it might be the best he can do at the moment. Jafar slipped away smirking as he thought he allowed for Sora to put a little trust in him.

**Next chapter we will skip forward to the time when Sora has his first adventure here or rather before the Heartless comes to Agrabah. Sorry for the short length.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to say this yesterday but I now have Fire Emblem Three Houses. What do you think of me doing an oneshot for Sora X Edelgard and any ideas please?**

5 years had passed and Sora had managed to adjust life in Agrabah; the now younger Teenager now work a red shirt and pants along with a black sleeved vest that was made to be like the jacket he wore when he had arrived. He had found magic books and found himself focusing on spells like fire, lightning and cure. Then there was the sword fighting lessons from the royal guard.

Plus his friendship with Jasmine only grew; she was now taller than him, she wore a blue harem outfit, a royal blue hair band and her hair was braided. She had become prettier to him as well.

Right now they were laughing as were racing through the halls; they were stopped by one of the servants. "Sorry to bother you both but Princess Jasmine; Prince Achmed will be here soon and you will have to start getting ready." said the servant and Jasmine groaned as she just nodded with her arms crossed.

By her next birthday Jasmine would have to choose a suitor to marry out of one of the various visiting princes. Jasmine hated the idea as she had told Sora and her father that she would prefer to marry for love and not just to satisfy some law; it didn't help that the visiting princes were mostly stuck up arrogant snobs.

Sora followed Jasmine to the courtyard where she sat down next to Rajah to await the next suitor, "Maybe this Prince will not be so bad." Sora suggested Jasmine trying to cheer her up.

"Even so, I hate the idea that I am expected to choose a suitor out of people I just met. Wish I had the freedom you have Sora." Jasmine muttered as she began stroking Rajah's fur. "The freedom to go where you want as well as the freedom to choose who you want to marry. How am I supposed to be expected to become Queen one day when I am not allowed to see the people I will one day be ruling over myself." Jasmine continued on as Sora looked down feeling sympathy with her.

He remembered back on the Islands where he had came from; he definitely remembered that he used to dream of visiting beyond the Island itself. Maybe he should help her sneak out one of these days. He went out muttering to himself "whoever you do marry Jasmine will be one lucky guy; hopefully it will end up being someone worthy of your hand in marriage..." Sora muttered only to end up running into Jafar.

"Feeling envious of the visiting prince Sora? Wishing you were able to be the one to get her hand in marriage?" Jafar asked and Sora instantly went in denial. "You are terrible at hiding it Sora but don't worry. You are hardly the first guard or servant for fall for their prince or princess." Jafar told him trying to sound comforting.

Sora sighed; he did admit that his feelings for Jasmine didn't feel just mere friendship anymore, he tried to suppress them as best as h could because they would no doubt cause him more than heartbreak. She was a confident pretty princess while he is just an islander lucky enough to be her friend.

"Would it matter if I did, I have zero chance anyway..." Sora replied and Jafar shook his head before putting an open book in his face. Sora was about to ask why he did this when he looked at it.

It was open at the marriage law and it stated that a guard could challenge a prince suitor in a duel for the Princess's hand in marriage. "Thanks Jafar but I don't think this is an option..." Sora muttered thinking that Jasmine would be furious at the idea especially since she hated feeling like she was a prize to be won.

Sora walked off and decided to let the guard know that he would be walking through the market place for a while. Sora went through the gates and began waving at various people who recognised him. There was a stall keeper glaring at him and he just smiled sheepishly.

Once he was showing off with his Keyblade and ended up accidentally setting his stall on fire and had to spend 6 months on a tab to pay him back. The man would never let Sora forget it.

Sora then noticed that at the bread stall one of the well known thieves Aladdin had taken a loaf and now had a squadron of guards chasing after him out for blood. He shook his head never really liking the violent brutal justice that the guards enacted in Agrabah.

Especially since this time it was over a loaf bread...


	4. Chapter 4

Sora walked through the marketplace looking around and got to the bread stall, after paying for a small loaf of bread to eat he turned around and saw something happening at one of the jewellery stalls. A girl in white and dark green clothing had her hand taken by the angry stall keeper, he took a closer looked and saw that the man caught her trying to swipe a necklace.

"You can let her go; I will pay you for the necklace." Sora said taking out a bag of gold and passing it to the man, the man blinked and shook his head and let the girl go.

"You shouldn't be soft on these street rats Sora..." muttered the stall keeper disapprovingly as Sora walked off giving the girl a smile as she came up to him and Sora said she doesn't need to pay him back.

"You are too kind but thank you, I am not the thieving sort... It's my friend Aladdin who usually goes for the thieving but this time I couldn't help it. This necklace had belonged to Aladdin's mother when she was alive but had to sell it, I decided that Aladdin should have something that his mother had left for him." The girl explained looking at the necklace in happiness. "I'm Sadira." The girl introduced with a friendly greeting that Sora quickly returned.

"I'm Sora and your welcome anyway..." Sora stated but then paused when he realised the name was familiar. "So Aladdin, is this the same one I found being chased by most of the guard over a loaf of bread?" Sora questioned and Sadira sighed as she shook her head.

"Yes, Aladdin mostly steals so we could be able to eat but of course he has to make big theatrics about it and treat it as a game. I fear the day he gets caught for real by the guard..." Sadira muttered shaking her head with Sora giving her a look of sympathy to her. "Plus you didn't have to introduce yourself as we all know Sora the Princess' storybook hero. The one who used his magical key sword to save the Princess from a monster of darkness, so tell me can we expect your story to lead to a romance?" Sadira continued with a smile as sora looked down sadly.

"Jasmine is too good for me, doesn't matter if I like her or not and she has to marry a prince anyway. ..." Sora muttered and Sadira could tell he did have feeling for the princess and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. They heard muttering and saw people were looking at the entrance to the palace gates.

A gathered assembly and it appeared that the visiting Prince Achmed had arrived; they looked and saw he was riding his horse in dark purple and gold royal attire with a cape, a moustache and an arrogant demeanour to him.

"Well I think your friend can do a lot better than the princes that come here judging by him..." Sadira muttered to Sora as they saw two young children run across the streets in front of the horse. They were shocked and angry as he got out the whip and was trying to attack them when Aladdin came in to tell him off.

They both agreed with what he was doing but knew this wouldn't end well for him and were shocked when he was thrown into dirt but gave an insult in return. Achmed gave a comment about him dying a street rat before going through the gates and it closing before Aladdin could get through.

Sora looked like he wanted to go help Aladdin up but Sadira told him "its fine, will help him. You just go back to the palace because your friend will need all the help she can get against that jerk." Sadira told him and Sora gave a nod after Sadira gave a look that told him it would be fine.

"Okay but Jasmine doesn't need me to help against a jerk..." Sora replied as then went through the gates, taking a look back at Sadira helping Aladdin up. He looked like he wanted to go back and help before remembering that Sadira had it covered.

He got to the door of the courtyard as Prince Achmed was being greeted by the Sultan, "Welcome to the palace Prince Achmed, I'm Sora and..." Sora greeted him trying his best to put on a smile but then was shoved out of the way by Achmed rudely.

"A common servant boy who should learn to stay out of royalty's way." Achmed told him dismissively as Jasmine appeared at the door looking angry. "Princess Jasmine, I am Prince Achmed and it is your pleasure to meet you acquaintance..." Achmed said only to get tossed aside by Jasmine as she went to Sora. She helped him up asking softly if he was alright while Achmed screamed "what is the big idea here princess?"

"The big idea is that you were so rude and dismissive of my most personal friend and guard, I expect you to show some manners and give him the apology that you owe him!" Jasmine demanded Achmed in an angry tone and Sora was giving a glare to Achmed.

"How dare you, I am a respected prince of a great nation and you expect me to apologise to some riff raff, while I never! Between you and the street rats that I just had to deal with, I think those in your kingdom had better know your places! Especially you Princess if you think royalty should apologise to servants!" Achmed scoffed while Sora was getting angry.

"Jasmine is kind and beautiful and way out of your league, she deserves a suitor much better than a pompous arrogant jerk like you!" Sora snapped losing his temper at where this is heading as Jasmine tried to calm him down.

"You should know your place as well; I shall challenge you to a duel right now!" Achmed shouted and Sora just glared at him while Achmed taunted him for cowardice. Sora then voiced his acceptance.

The Sultan tried to calm Achmed down but Jafar came and told the Sultan that the law says that they can't interfere once a duel was challenged and accepted. No one except Jasmine noticed his grin when he said it.

"Just make it quick in humbling the self centred jerk."Jasmine whispered to him smiling and he nodded. Achmed got out his whip and Sora summoned his Keyblade to Achmed's shock but the stood firm as they went to the courtyard. Jafar started the duel and Achmed went in to attack but a blast from Sora's Keyblade sent him to the fountain knocking him out.

Jafar checked him over and announced Sora the winner, Sora and Jasmine smiled at eachother but then the Sultan came up and told Sora "I must say that I would never expected this to happen; ever since we took you into the palace you have been a good friend and guard to Sora and I would be honoured to have you as my son in law."

Jasmine and Sora blinked in surprise as the Sultan explained "a duel between a prince and a guard over a Princess results in the winner being able to claim the Princess' hand in marriage. This is how it goes and I would understand if you have any reservations..."

Jasmine was surprised and a little bit upset that she had became a prize to be won and saw Sora spluttering that he heard about the law but wasn't doing this to marry Jasmine. How cute he looked and had been a brave boy who saved her life while being a funny charming dork.

She had before realised how romantic her feelings for Sora had become and wished she could claim Sora as a suitor. Sora looked like he was about to say he didn't want to force Jasmine to marry him but Jasmine spoke up "its fine father and don't worry Sora, this is better than me having to marry some snotty prince..."

Jasmine gave him a smile and Sora stood there stunned and gave her a smile while thinking that Jasmine was just excited that she didn't have to marry a selfish prince. He felt like he was just a friend in her eyes and this was just her way out of the law she hates.

Shame she would be forced to marry him; he loved her and didn't feel like she could see him as more than a friend...

Achmed got up and looked furious once he realised he was beaten so easily, he got out his whip only to get the back of his pants ripped out by Rajah. Furious and humiliated, Achmed left to go back to his horse and then go home while using his cape to hide the hole in his pants.

**Thanks to Orange Ratchet who suggested I bring in Sadira.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine sighed to herself while she was stroking Rajah's fur as they were sitting down in her room. It had been a few days since Prince Achmed's visit and the duel and the palace and indeed Agrabah itself was abuzz that Jasmine's 'storybook protector' was to be her chosen suitor. The servants were ready and started work on possible wedding dresses to her. The Sultan was happy that not only did Jasmine have a suitor she would be happy with but not he knew it was someone who could take care of his daughter after he was gone.

Now that she had some time she then began realising that she had pressured her friend into entering a marriage with her, she had encouraged him to throw away his choices and she hated having her own choices taken away from her. This just so that she didn't have to be forced to marry a prince against her will.

Some friend she was, to be forcing her loyal friend into this.

She was muttering about this to Rajah being having her haired being brushed by one of the handmaidens in training. "Oh yes, having to marry a beautiful princess and becoming a royal consort or even Sultan of the Kingdom. What a horrible fate Sora has been faced into..." snarked the handmaiden and Jasmine shook her head at the sarcasm.

She would find Sora and apologise to him for pushing him into having his life decided for him too. While she had been fantasising about marrying the best friend she had grown to love and travelling the world together; she thought that she would make it up to Sora. She didn't think Sora would see her as she saw him, at the very least for pushing him into this she didn't think that she deserved to be marrying him.

She would do her best to make it up for him, once he did find someone to love she would make sure Sora and her would be together.

She rushed out of the room not long after the handmaiden left to go find Sora and have a talk with him, however she paused as she saw there were some sort of darkness on the floor. She was taken aback and a bit scared as she saw small monsters looking like the monster that attacked all those years ago.

She ran as more appeared and Sora came and then shielded her with the Keyblade, "Protecting your storybook damsel in distress?" Jasmine snarked and giggled at the blustering on the face of her now fiancé, playing with the dork will never not be fun for her.

However they then found a portal underneath them...

**Sorry for the short chapter and next chapter we will get another glimpse of the villains here. For those who saw the remake, you are welcome to think of the handmaiden here as Dalia.**


End file.
